1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to assisting orthotic braces in reducing or influencing the load on and between bone portions of a joint or shifting the weight bearing load on one compartment of the joint to another. Embodiments of the present invention relate to utilizing magnetic fields to influence orthotic braces and bone portions of a joint so as to help prevent pain, injury and/or allow healing of repaired cartilage, meniscus, repaired or reconstructed ligaments or fractured bone.
2. Background of the Invention
Regarding knee brace embodiments, presently available to practitioners are load-shifting braces which rely on pressure pads and straps that pull and/or push the femur and/or tibia in a direction that opens and unloads the affected compartment. Scientific clinical and laboratory studies have validated the performance of these brace types but reveals that their limitations are related to less effect in heavy patients (large legs); as the knee flexes for weight-bearing gate; and poor patient compliance because of the size and bulkiness of the braces.
Attempts to use magnets in braces or hinges have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,721 to Guy M. Houser discloses a brace hinge having magnets used to sense hinge element positions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,503 to Jonathan M. Naft et al. discloses a brace having a hinge that locks the brace based on sensor signals to a magnetic coil that can trigger the brace to lock and unlock. However, neither of these embodiments provide a force on brace elements as is described herein.
Disclosures have been made regarding the use of magnets to address orthopedic problems directly in the bones of the joint. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,588 to Janssen, et al. describes artificial joints with magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,037 to Esformes et al. suggests an elbow joint including mechanically interlocking joint components with the inclusion of a magnetic force on the joint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,563 to Moisdon discloses a method of repositioning body parts through magnetic induction generated by extracorporeal magnetic or electromagnetic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,386 to Jore describes an apparatus to hold bones apart which can also be adjustable from inside the joint, possibly through arthroscopic means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,101,374 and 6,599,321 to Edward R. Hyde disclose the use of magnet arrays as direct implant in the bones of joints. However, these embodiments require invasive surgical procedures to implement.